When Do You Come Back
by Mistynia
Summary: Little sonfic from Evanescence 'My Immortal'. See if you like it!


Hiya! This is my first songfic and I hope you like it! It's from Evanescence 'My Immortal.' I thinks it's a beautiful song! Enjoy!!!  
  
[Do Not Owne YGO!] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Do You Come Back?  
  
_________________________________  
  
| I'm so tired of being here | | suppressed by all of my childish fears |  
  
| and if you have to leave |  
  
| I wish that you would just leave |  
  
| because your presence still lingers here|  
  
| and it won't leave me alone |  
  
"Yami is gone.... Or should I say: Pharaoh Atemu?" It was now 2 months later since Yugi had seen Yami leave. Yugi thought he was ok with it. It was Yami's home. That's where he belongs. But deep down Yugi knew that that wasn't true. He wanted him back. He didn't wanted him to leave. He wanted him to be by his side...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
| these wounds won't seem to heal |  
  
| this pain is just too real |  
  
| there's just too much that time cannot erase |  
  
Yugi was looking outside. It was raining. He just still didn't believe Yami was gone.... And so was his millenium Puzzle. He remembered the first day he completed the puzzle, and that he noticed there was 'another I' in him. And thanks to him, he maded the best friends he ever had. All though he said that that wasn't true....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
| when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears |  
  
| when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears |  
  
| and I've held your hand through all of these years |  
  
| but you still have all of me |  
  
When Yugi won the Ceremonial Battle between him and Yami, he realised that Yami could go home.... And Yami knew that also. Yugi remembered his words: "What are we going to do when the winner is on his knees? If I where you, I wouldn't show any tears." Remembering Yami's words, a little tear felt down on Yugi's cheek. "Yeah, don't show any tears..." Yugi said quietly and whiped his tear away.  
  
______________________________________  
  
| you used to captivate me |  
  
| by your resonating light |  
  
| but now I'm bound by the life you left behind |  
  
| your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams | | your voice it chased away all the sanity in me |  
  
Yugi also remembers the time he had with Yami when their where dueling. Together... And even when things seemed hopeless, they always knew a solution. Together...  
  
____________________________________  
  
| these wounds won't seem to heal |  
  
| this pain is just too real |  
  
| there's just too much that time cannot erase |  
  
And with the time they fought Pegasus. But they were not alone. They had the support of all their friends. Or when they fought Marik. With the god cards. All the memories. They are so great. You can't forget them. You certanly can't....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
| when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears |  
  
| when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears |  
  
| and I've held your hand through all of these years |  
  
| but you still have all of me |  
  
All though Yugi didn't wanted Yami to go, he knew in his heart that he should. Egypt is his home. He's a Pharoah. A Pharaoh named Atemu. Even his name, they discovered together. Back in ancient Egypt.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
| I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone |  
  
| but though you're still with me |  
  
| I've been alone all along |  
  
First, Yugi couldn't believe it. But when he realised that also his millenium puzzle was gone, well, so was Yami. But he was glad that his friends, Anzu, Jounoochi and Honda, where with him. That's what real friends are. They told Yugi that Yami is always with them. And especially with Yugi. All though he lives in another time, he is never gone. With the memories they've got, he's never gone....  
  
_________________________________________ | | || when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears | | || when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears | | || and i've held your hand through all of these years | but you still | |have all of me | | | | | | | | |It has stopped raining, and the sun came trough the clouds. "Yugi!" Yugi| |heard someone called him. He turned around, finding there his friends. | |"Come on Yug, let's go to the park!" Jou said and Yugi agreed. But | |before Yugi was outside, he turned around and thought of one thing: 'I | |hope I'll see you soon, Pharaoh Atemu...' | | | |The End | |~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I do this more often? Thanks for reading and review please! ^_^ 


End file.
